Son of Nina Sayers
by chitty gen11
Summary: Here is a better version of the story about Nina as played by Natalie Portman in the film black swan based on a dream that I had once and was unable to continue I would also like to thank both Kanarah J and Hito me Bore who helped me to rewrite it and here is so far
1. Chapter 1

This morning, I was positioned in my Moses basket. It has been placed on top of the kitchen table. There, I looked at my cuddly spider toy. I stared at it for a few more moments, before turning my attention to the ceiling. Suddenly, my mum Nina Sayers peered over the basket

She was wearing an aqua short angel sleeve v- neck bead detail top which sat at the lower hip; her dark hair was tied back into a severe bun. As I observed her staring down at me, I couldn't help but feel as though she was a giant...an odd looking one, as her face and neck were painted to wash out her skin, and her lips were ruby red. There was also black face paint round her eyes, which resembled a mask or a clown...not the funny sort, but rather, a scary clown from a nightmare.

As she smiled and began talking to me sweetly, but my heart began to pound. Her make up...it just looked so unlike her...Not knowing what to do or where to look, I tried distracting myself by staring at the pair of large metal silver hoop earrings that swayed as she spoke. I resisted the urge to grab them, for that would probably keep her in my company longer.

This worked for a time, but I wanted her to leave. I started screaming in an attempt to get her to leave, but instead, I felt moisture inside my nappy...not quite the action I was expecting.

My mum bent over and lifted me out. She placed me against her shoulder and rubbed my back. "Oh phew...smells like someone needs to have his diaper changed. Come on my little Swan Prince. Let's go and change that stinky old diaper," she said. My mum walked a few paces to her room, and placed me on her bed. She rummaged around a bit in a bag placed in the corner, then set to work changing my nappy as she did so, I found it strange that she was able to do such a good job. She seemed to know what she was doing, led me to believe that she may have done this before...she was a natural.

After my mum had finished changing me, she clasped my tiny hands in hers and nibbled them gently. She placed her hands in front of her face and quickly pulled them apart, saying "peek-a-boo" as she did so. This was pretty entertaining, and I couldn't help but giggle. The plain silver metal bangle she wore that I had tried to ignore earlier was now something I really wanted to grab. As I reached for it, she picked up a teddy bear and dangled it in front of me. The bear was now more interesting than the bangle, but as soon as I tried to grab for it, she pulled it away.

Then she dangled it in front of me again. As I reached for it a second time, she pulled it away again. This game was surprisingly enjoyable. I laughed again, which brought a smile to her face. A moment later, Grandma Erica came in, and sat down next to my mum.

As Gran sat down, she gazed at me with a smile on her face. She laughed softly, and picked me up, placed me over her shoulder, and began rubbing my back with one hand while she patted my bottom with the other. She turned to my mum and they began talking to one another.

While my mum and gran were talking I heard my gran telling my mum that she was spending far too much time working, and that she wasn't really spending much time with me. It was true though. My mum said she wanted to spend more time with me. I hoped this would be true one day. Gran spoke next. She told me how much I looked like my mum.

At some time during their grown up chat, Gran was starting to become a bit angry at my mum, "When are you going to take responsibility for your son, Nina? I can't be looking after him all the time!" She said with a snarl. To which my mum replied "I am taking responsibility of my child mom; but everyone needs a helping hand once in a while!"

So after some time my mum got up and as she walked out of the room. I didn't want her to go, and then I noticed that her bottom half was covered by a pair of white leggings with shiny metal things at the bottom of them attracted my attention. The shiny things reminded me of my mum's earrings and bangle, which I loved staring at, Just then I could hear the familiar sound of a little ballet dancer spinning inside of a box. I knew the gentle twinkling sound anywhere and immediately looked toward where it sat on Mum's bedside table. My Gran got up off the bed then went over and shut the lid.

After my gran had closed the box, carried me out of my and mum's room and walked round the apartment trying to find my mum. We soon found her in the dance studio where she practices for hours and hours. When we entered, my mum stopped dancing then came over to us with a smile on her face she was glad to see me and I was so happy to see her as well that I gurgled happily.

"There we go now Ben, over you go to Mommy," My Gran said as my mum took me and held me in her arms. "Why don't you take Ben out or something, Nina" Mum's lips turned downward. "But Mom, I'm due at work soon." Gran made a face similar to my mum's, "Why not take Ben in with you? I could use a break from the baby anyway. It will give you a chance to spend time with him."

Later that day my mum had taken me into work with her, As I sat in my chair and watched my mum dancing, my mum Dances wonderfully it reminds me every time she takes me into her dance studio at home, every time I watch her my mum is as graceful as a swan

She replaced her shiny shoes with what looked like shiny house slippers. Also by now she had removed that scary make up that she had on and then another lady walked in. She had a smoking stick in her mouth. It smelled awful. "Hey," my mum yelled. "Don't smoke around my baby."

As I heard my mum saying it, I kind of sensed that my mum didn't like Lilly that much. If my mum didn't like her then neither did I! Lilly just turned to my mum and said "Nina I wasn't smoking anywhere near that little brat" "don't you call my son a brat, He's perfect" my mum said as she looked at me smiling a motherly smile upon her face

A while later and after my mum had left me on my own, As I lay in my pram with one or two of my soft toys next to me for company watching the toys were dangling above my head again, and the swinging birds and lions and bears made me quite happy? My mum's dressing room was a great place to settle, and I was so pleased that she set up a pram just for me inside. Suddenly, the door creaked open, and for a moment, I was hopeful that it was my Mum was coming with a new toy, or something to eat. What I found though, was that the woman with the long brown hair, and the smelly smoking stick was peeking inside at me, Lilly. She looked behind her, as if someone might be following her, but then her attention quickly focused back onto me in my pram.

I wasn't sure what to do, but she couldn't be as bad as I had thought since she was gently reaching down to pick me up. My world shifted, and suddenly the ceiling was much closer. I liked looking above at the shapes on the wall, but Lilly wasn't holding me the same way that my Mum did. Her arms were all wrong. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes, and a wail rumbled inside my belly. Lilly bounced me up and down a few times liked my Mum liked to do when I cried, and then she picked up my changing bag up off the dressing table and carried me out into the hallway. I peered over her shoulder, and suddenly I saw my Mum.

She Ran after us, her earrings were swaying about with each step. "Hey, where are you going with my Baby?" My mum said angrily. Lilly stopped, and turned to face her, Lilly's hand still patting my back. Some of the other girls just stopped and stood where they were watching what was going on "I heard him crying," she said coldly. I didn't remember crying...Lilly continued. "Seeing that you were nowhere around, I thought that I'd take him out for a little walk." But as my mum was about to reply back Just then Tahoma who must be the one that I heard sometimes form my mum scurried into view and grabbed at my Mum. He told her urgently that needed to see as well as speak to her for a minute, She looked at me, then back at Lilly, and then to Tahoma. "Be careful with him," she said coldly, before disappearing. I felt my eyes water.


	2. Chapter 2

As I tried to call out to her hoping that she would come and take me away from Lilly, but my mum had disappeared and I wasn't quite sure if she could hear me and Lilly headed straight for the stage door entrance, as soon as Lilly had got outside of the theatre and made her way across the city street. I cried and screamed for my mum, but Lilly was heading straight towards the subway, doing the bouncing thing to try and calm me down. People were staring at us; surely they knew that Lilly was not my mum!

Just then Lilly looked around at those who were looking at us and started to pretend to be so she started to say" There, there, oh come on now, shhh, shhh. Its ok Baby, Mommy's taking you home" Home I thought to myself how Lilly can possibly know where both my mum and I lived,


End file.
